Music To My Ears
by Subject007
Summary: With a bet in her hands, she'll be able to hear the sweet music she longs to hear. Oh, and that music is laughter; just so you know. (OCxEdgeworth; if you don't like, don't read.)


"_A bet?_"

Miles Edgeworth sat across the room, engrossed in a novel before a certain brunette called for his attention. He had his arms crossed, a confused expression on his features as he gazed upon the girl with a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"Yeah, pretty much. It won't be that hard, really." Avery replied.

"Vines, bets are no different than bargains. They're simply immature and unnessesary." Edgeworth stated simply.

"But Miles-"

"Please, it's Prosecutor Edgeworth."

"Edgeworth then, it's pretty much simple. And nothing bad will come out of it." She threw him a pleading look. "Please?"

Edgeworth took a long, deep inhale before slowly exhaling and stating- "No."

Avery looked as if on deep thought, emerald eyes flickering around before quickly adding another statement. "Alright, then, if this is a bet... Well, whoever loses would have to do most of the office paperwork for a week."

The prosecutor eyed the stack of papers on his desk for a split second before turning back to the grinning girl in front of him.

"... Fine. Just this once, I'll go with your silly antics."

"I knew you would come sooner or later!" Avery beamed, clasping her two hands together. "The rules are simple; if you can withstand whatever I do without a single laugh, then you win. If you are not able to, then I win, obviously."

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow after listening to those rules. Whatever did she mean by '_withstand whatever she does without laughing_'?

"Alright Vines, I accept." _I'm not the kind who is fond of jokes anyway..._

"Come on, just call me Avery. Your too formal all the time!" She joked.

Avery then walked over to the one edge of the couch Miles is on, where you can see his two rested feet. She parked herself on that edge, taking the two and placing them on her own lap.

"V-Vines... What on earth..." Edgeworth seemed unsure of what she would do. _This is __**definitely **__not the situation I pictured myself into._

He watched as the girl removed his dress shoes one by one, before moving on to removing his socks. As she did so, his fear continued to continuously grow. He tried to pull away, saying he changed his mind, but Avery had a locked on grip which showed no signs of loosening.

When she was finally done, all left was his two bare feet on her lap, vulnerable to anything. _I immediately regret this...!_

Avery looked like she was about to do some movement, but stopped only to shoot a mischievous smirk at the guy beside her.

"You _**ticklish**_, Miles?"

A mixture of fear and shock was shown on Edgeworth's face for a brief moment. He opened his mouth to say something, but clamped his jaw shut when he felt two cool fingers stroke the length of both his feet. She repeated this process, adding more fingers with each passing moment.

"V-V-Vines...!" Was all the prosecutor could say through clenched teeth. At this point Avery was already using all of her fingers in continuous motion. She decided to quicken and lighten her pace, making Miles tighten his own grip on the couch.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt her explore the area of his toes, causing him to clamp his other hand on his own mouth to prevent any sound to be produced. She couldn't help herself but grin whenever she played with each toe, causing the poor prosecutor to hunch over slightly and try his best to pull his feet away from her.

Avery knew that if she was going to make him laugh, she needed to kick things up a notch. She dug through one of her pockets with her free hand and was delighted to find a soft, bright blue feather in her possession.

She noticed that after pulling said item out, Edgeworth was really now pulling away from her. She had to wrap one free arm around his ankles just to keep him still.

Avery then happily explored each inch of his feet with the soft edge of the feather, giggling lightly as she watched the prosecutor continue to hold back his laughter. She heard him take a sharp intake of air when the feather reached his toe region once again, nearly causing her to laugh because of his reaction. Seeing this as her winning chance, she turned the feather over to the pointed side and lightly poked around his feet.

That done it. Edgeworth immediately gave up holding back and was now roaring with laughter. His laughter bounced of the walls of his office, making it seem to amplify slightly. Avery herself started laughing as she continued to tickle both his feet, more than happy to see the usually-grumpy-prosecutor-guy actually laugh.

"VINES! Plea- PLEASE! STOP!" She heard him say in between laughs. "You- YOU WIN! THE be- BET!"

Avery, satisfied with her work, stopped after a few seconds of hearing him, letting him go. She looked at the prosecutor once again; his face was now red from laughing, and a few tear marks can be seen from laughing so much. He was now breathing in and out steadily, making sure to catch every single once of precious air.

"What... In heavens... Name... Was that?" Edgeworth breathed, a smile plastered on his face from laughing so much.

"Well, I did say to withstand anything I do to you without laughing, so that was that." Avery grinned.

After a few moments, Edgeworth seemed to recover, looking a bit more normal now. He tried to throw the girl a strict look, but was still a bit too tired to.

"Never do that again." He stated, strictness weakly present in his voice. "But even though, you still won, didn't you?"

"Hm?"

"The bet, I mean. I wasn't able to comply to your conditions, was I not?"

Avery rubbed the back of her neck, face flushing slightly as she did so. "Actually, it wasn't just about the bet. I just loved to hear your laughter more often."

"Through that?" The prosecutor dead panned. "Honestly Vines, I have no idea what you're thinking, tricking me into a bet just so that you can mmph-!"

He suddenly felt a tender pressure on his lips, cutting his speech off. His grey eyes snapped open when he discovered it was Avery's. It only lasted for a second before she pulled away, face tinted red.

"It's still, and will forever be, the greatest music I've ever heard." She smiled, giggling at the prosecutor's also wine-red face- which wasn't from the laughing.

"And really, just call me Avery."

...

A few minutes after recovering from what happened, he made her promise not to tell anyone about his secret. Laughing about how serious Edgeworth was about this, she agreed regardless.

For whenever she needed to hear the same sweet music for her ears, he would always be there to be the musician.

Well, if she can catch him, that is.


End file.
